


Forget Me.

by mooniemouse



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Because this get me obsessed, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, as always, my first fanfic in english, they deserve hapinnes but I ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniemouse/pseuds/mooniemouse
Summary: "I heard a rumor that says that Vanya forget what Five feels for her" ...
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Forget Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of this fandom, also of this couple, also in english so this is short and I know that this will be weird for a lot of people but I enjoyed write it. Those two are my favorite characters so this is what I got.  
> Nothing about this TV show/cómic belongs to me. Everything belongs to their respective authors.
> 
> Sorry for my bad english. :(

* * *

Five really believed that he could be reciprocated, but Vanya's scared face told him otherwise.

Her "sister" seemed to want to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth, instead, she decided to walk away. Leave him there without an answer and with a broken heart.  
Five did not blame his sister. How could someone as tender and kind as her love a being as cold as him?  
It wasn't just that, they were supposed to see each other as sibblings and nothing more than that. Was it his fault that he grew up in the same family, a sick and dysfunctional family?

He blamed his "father"

He went to Allison and asked her for help.  
She knew of his feelings, the only one with common sense and the ability to see through his brothers. He wasn't going to deny it, it would be stupid.

\- _Are you sure of this?_ I _don't know_ if _it_ _works and you really should talk to her again. You know Vanya is shy and ..._

_\- Can you do it or not?_

The cold tone in his voice silenced his sister. Allison decided to help him.

_"I heard a rumor that says ... that Vanya forgot how Five feels about her"_

"It's done" she murmured and without waiting for a word of thanks, she left. He thought he heard her say something about regret, but ignored it. He had to look for his Vanya and see if that had worked. He found her in a hallway, crouched, with Diego bowing to her height.

"So why were you crying?" He heard him say.

"No ... I don't remember ..." She replied, her face with an expression of total surprise. it had worked.

"As weird as ever" Diego said as he gave her a small blow on the forehead. Vanya complained and it was there that he intervened.

_\- Hey! get into your own business!_

Diego looked at him and giggled away, leaving them alone in the hallway.

_\- You're good?_

She asked, dreading her "sister's" answer. Fearing that his words were not yet completely forgotten and she could hate him. Vanya smiled at him. How only she could smile at him. That smile that went to the depths and filled him with warmth.

_-I'm fine._

She said, and everything went back to the way it was before. At least for Vanya, because he at least already knew what heartbreak was.


End file.
